Scream of the Shadows
by shoutoutloud
Summary: Ariana and Abigail were two normal students until they met two brothers, two really hot brothers. Ariana and Abigail have to make a decision that will change their lives. Will they make the right choice or will they die trying to live the safe, white fence life? OC/Sam, OC/Dean.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Title: Scream of the shadows

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the Supernatural TV series. I own my OCs and parts of the plot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The beginning

- Beep, beep, beep! An alarm clock rang breaking the peaceful silence of the morning. Slam! Clank! Suddenly the beeping machine was smashed against the wall.

- Fuck, Aby! That was the third one this week, do you have to slam the clock against the wall? , a sleepy wild haired Ariana said getting up from the bed and picking up the wrecked clock from the floor.

- Like you have better self-control… Shit, what the heck did we drink last night? I feel like I high-fived a bus!, the crazy red-head crawled out of the bed and in a worm-like fashion went into the bathroom.

- I know we had a lot of shots and when I say a lot, I mean it! I lost count at 30 shots of tequila and you had more than I did anyway. Abigail, hurry up with that shower I wanna take one too!

- Aham, sure, be right out! Can you make some coffee please, I want to smoke my cigarette peacefully. And please find 2 aspirins, I am dying here!, Abigail practically shouted from the shower.

- Aye, aye, captain! I'll do the breakfast but you owe me one. Fuck, we need to buy a new clock. You are going to kill me, Abigail.

- Yea, yea…sure thing! That's my evil plan. Now, make me some coffee Ary.

This is the normal routine for Abigail and Ariana. They were both students, Aby at journalism and Ary at med-school. The both of them were best-friends since high school and they promised each other that after high school they are going to live together, so they moved in a flat. It wasn't big but it was enough for them to survive.

There was a bedroom with one king sized bed, two desks, two closets and two nightstands, the living room was small and consisted of a TV, a large sofa and a big bookcase. What Ariana liked about the flat was that it had a big kitchen and a great balcony view.

Ariana entered the kitchen and fixed breakfast for the two of them. She never really ate in the morning but sometimes she and Aby liked to sit at the table, drinking coffee, pretending to eat and talk about what was on their soul. They were always open to one another and that is why they have such a strong relationship. Ary put the bacon in the pan, added the eggs and voila the breakfast was ready. She set up the table right as Aby came into the room looking like she hadn't eaten in 3 days.

- Oh, God, Ary! I am so hungry I could eat a horse. Come on let's eat!

- Chill! Here you go eat all you want, I'm not hungry. Ariana said placing the plate in front of Aby and lighting up a cigarette.

- What's wrong, Ary, you look off today. Abigail was genuinely concerned about Ariana, she had moments when her mood just fell to the floor and she needed to vent all the anger and stress that accumulate over the weeks, but this was different, she looked almost scared.

- I don't know, Abs. Something feels fishy today but I guess it's just a feeling. What's the schedule for today?

- Well, I need to go to classes but I be out at 12. After that, I think a drink is needed so I'll head to the bar. Meet me there?

- Yea, sure! I have classes till 2pm. And after that I'll go to the library, so at 4pm I'll be at the bar. Try to be sober, please.

- Sure thing, Ary, I am a responsible person.

At this Ariana rose an eyebrow at her friend. Aby is responsible, but when she wanted to have fun, she goes crazy all the way.

- Are you taking the Harley or am I ? Abigail asked hoping she'll take the bike. It was her baby, she loved that Harley to no end.

- You take it, Abs! I don't need it today. Oh, shit, it's 7 I gotta run in the shower, when you leave please turn off the TV, please.

Ariana ran into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit her skin. She loved being home alone from time to time, she could think more profoundly in silence than with Aby wreaking havoc everywhere. She got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of jeans, a red top and her favorite leather jacket. She took her cigarettes and her cell and ran out the door. She was a studious kind of girl but she was really lazy so she sometimes had drops in her marks but she didn't care so much about that. She always wanted a life on the go, unstable, rebellious, unusual but she chose stability and safety. Classes went by incredibly slow, after some time dissecting bodies and what not got a little bit old. She usually went to the library after school because it was a peaceful place to study and she didn't have to worry about weird guys hitting on her.

Ariana entered the library looking around for a place to sit. She saw a free chair next to a really attractive guy, with longish dark brown hair and green eyes. Damn, he was such an eye-candy. He was circled by books and paper sheets, he was deep into some important research. She laid her bag on the floor and sat next to him, checking him out in the mean time. Taking out her books and notepad, she started working when his fountain pen found its moment to explode, spreading ink all over her work and turning her red shirt into blue. She gave a little yelp in shock.

- Oh, God! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, it wasn't my fault, the pen just exploded.

- No problem…Uh, I am blue now…Oh geez, and my work is ruined…A hell of a pen you got there. By the way, I am Ariana Dale. And you are…?

- Sam, Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you! Sorry again that I ruined your work and your shirt. Let me make it up to you. In an hour I am heading to the bar, let me buy you a drink please.

Oh, God, did he have puppy eyes. He was now standing so she could see how toned up and yummy he was. She mentally slapped herself. She should focus on studding not on how she would love to ravish the poor guy, but before she could think the words slipped out of her mouth.

- I'd love to go to the bar with you, I am heading there anyway.

- Let me give you a ride there then. It's the least I could do.

When she saw his car her jaw hit the floor, a Chevrolet Impala was staring her right in the face. It was beautiful and sexy.

* * *

Meanwhile Abigail left the house dressed in a tight pair of leather pants, a grey T-shirt and a black leather jacket. When she saw her bike, her day suddenly brightened, she was her baby.

- Hey, hun, how are you this morning? She said petting the Harley. We have a long day ahead of us so bear with me.

She got in the bike and sped off in the direction of the University. She got off the bike and went towards the cafeteria where she ordered a big cup o'Joe. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag out of it. Today started good for her. When she thought about having to go to classes the laziness in her picked up, but she had to go if she wanted to pass her finals. The only thought that made her day was the fact that after her classes she would go to the bar and have her usual glass of whiskey. She sat in class with her headphones on, a Metallica song blasting loudly in her ears. She liked sitting in the back of the class, going unnoticed. She sometimes even fell asleep, her sunglasses on and her jacket as a pillow, but that was just when Ary took her out to drink. She loved her best friend but when she got her crazy drinking mood, she turned into a monster. Last time they had a crazy night like that Ary slept for 2 days straight and Aby had a hangover for almost a week.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Abys classes where over and the bar awaited her. She got on her bike and nearly teleported at the bar. She sat down at a table and ordered a big glass of whiskey with 2 ice cubes, a hint of coke and a slice of lemon. After half an hour, a guy entered the bar. He definitely caught her eye, he was tall and muscular and his green eyes shone in the dim light. Damn, he was such a sexy best that she would surely flirt with. She saw him go to the bar and ordered a beer, then he sat at a table near her. She saw him check her out and so the path to her plan was made. She went to him and gave him a flirty smile.

- Hey, there! Haven't seen you around, you new 'roun here? She said resting her hand on the table, bending over the table, clearly flirting with him.

- Yea, I'm new, just passing through. Me and my brother travel a lot. By the way my name is Dean, he said flashing her a smile that made her knees grow weak.

- I'm Abigail Kaine and damn, it's a pleasure meeting you.

- Why don't you seat down at my table? I'd love to get to know you better. She laughed at the remark he made and sat down on a chair.

- So. Dean, what brings you in our small little town? She asked being curious as usual.

- Well, family business. It's complicated really. So, what 'bout you? You don't seem like the small town kinda girl? Abigail noticed that he was trying to change the subject so she let it go, for now,

- Me and Ariana are from Wyoming. We moved here because she wanted to get rid of her parents and we both wanted to live together so we moved out here in Vermilion. We chose just a random city on the map, we entered University and here we are, in our final year. In 2 weeks I'll be a journalist and Ariana is going to be a doc. The sad thing is that we both want a crazy life but we chose the quiet, nice life. It was a safe choice.

- Well you don't know how much I sometimes want the silent life. Change of subject, I saw a bike outside, know anything 'bout its owner he asked looking at her, checking her out again.

- Yea, the Harley, right? It's my baby. I sometimes give it to Ariana, but I hardly do that 'cause it's the love of my life and I'm overprotective over it.

- I know the feeling, I do the same with my baby, a Chevvy Impala from'67. Right now it's with my brother, Sam, and I could kill him if he would scratch my baby-doll.

- Oh, God, it's one of my favorite cars. I'd totally like to ride in it and see how she rolls.

- We'll do that, it'll be my pleasure. Look, my brother just arrived and he's with a chick. Wow, I can't believe that my prude brother is out with a girl. And she's hot too.

Aby couldn't believe her eyes, Ariana was with Deans brother, a tall almost giant man, with longish brown hair, green eyes and as ripped as his brother.

- Well isn't that a surprise, the girl there, is Ariana my best friend. It's her first date in a long, long time, so why don't we go and take that ride that you promised me, she said, her hand caressing Dean's leg.

The smirk on Deans face said it all. They got up and left without a word. They got in the Impala and drove to the flat. On the way they bought 2 packs of beer and 3 packs of cigs. When they arrived at the flat, Aby unlocked the door and went in the bedroom with Dean following close behind. In less than half an hour they were both drunk out of their minds and onto each other. Aby kissed him, first slowly, then passionately, slowly biting his lower lip. He growled and got his hands under her shirt, massaging her back with his strong, calloused hands. She moaned lightly and bit his neck, earning a low groan from him. Her hands travelled up his chest, massaging his strong abs on the way. Her shirt flew off her in a second and his shirt disappeared with it. They didn't want to stop but the alcohol finally affected their bodies and they fell asleep together, Dean holding her tight against his strong chest.

The next morning, Aby woke up with a hangover and nice memories from the night before. The heat radiating from Deans body relaxing her muscles and making her feel happy and safe. She grumbled as she tried to get up but Dean had a vice grip on her waist.

- And where do you think you're going, sexy? , he asked, a sleepy smirk on his face.

Aby being the crazy vixen that she was, got on top of him and started kissing him passionately. Dean smirked gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him as they made out on the bed. They didn't know that they were going to get busted.

* * *

Meanwhile Ariana was having quite a good time with Sam:

- Nice ride you have there, Sam. I love it.

- Yeah, it's my brothers. This car it's his baby, I think he cares more about the car than about me.

- I know what you mean, my best friend is like that too, her Harley it's her life, Ary said with a chuckle while patting him on the back.

The ride to the bar was quite fun, both of them joking and making fun of their best friend/brother. When they got there, Ary saw Abigail talking and flirting with a really handsome guy.

- Well, looks like Dean is at it again, Sam said with a sigh.

- Yep, and he is at it with Abigail… Let's leave the two to chat and have fun while we have our drinks.

Ary was very nervous, this was her first date in 2 years and it felt strange to be back in the game so fast. Sam ordered them 2 beers and they sat comfortably at the bar.

- So, Sam, what brings you in our town, huh? Ary was sincerely curious as tourists never came here, they had nothing to see.

- Well, me and Dean travel a lot around the country and we thought we should rest here. Ariana could tell he was lying but she didn't push him, it was his choice.

- Oh, crap, Aby is going out with your brother, I bet they go to our flat.

Ariana knew Aby will take him home with her, so she had to get a room at the hotel. She hated when this happened because she felt very lonely and jealous because Aby had many lovers.

- Then, how about you come with me at the hotel and sleep with me. After a second Sam noticed how perverted that sounded

- I mean in the same room, like sleep, closed eyes and dreaming sleep… He stumbled on his words so cutely that Ariana couldn't help but giggle.

- I understanded what you wanted to say. Yea, sure, no problem with that. I don't know why but I kind of trust you. Let's go, Sam!

Sam took her hand and left with her following. They needed to take the bike because Aby and Dean took the Impala.

- You drive Sam; I'm a little bit dizzy right now. You know how to right? Ariana said raising an eyebrow.

- Yea, I know, but I am kind of rusty. Hopefully I'll drive us back alive, Sam laughrd getting on the bike.

Ariana sat behind him, hugging him tightly. He drove off with her holding him and after 10 minutes they were at the hotel. The room was simple and cheap, but she didn't mind at all, she knew that when you are travelling you don't have the luxury in checking in 5 stars hotels.

- So, Ariana, what do you study? Sam asked while sitting on the bed.

- Well, I go to med-school. It's hard but it works for me. Abigail has a major in journalism. But we both know that if something interesting happened we would leave everything and go sole the problem. We are kind of bored of this life, it's to peaceful for us. For me the thought of a white fence life scares me to death. I don't want to transform in house-wife and right now the thought of marriage makes me think of a dog in a leash. I know it's kind of childish but that's what I think.

- Me, I always wished I had a life like that but now I don't want it anymore. You could say my lifestyle isn't the best one for having a family.

Ariana looked at him and she could see the pain and rage that rested in his eyes. She hated to see him like this so she needed to change the subject.

- So how 'bout we get some sleep, huh?

But before Ariana could finish the sentence, the lights started flickering and the TV started buzzing. The door burst open hitting the wall and a creepy guy was standing in the doorway, a killer look in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes flashed black and he growled. Ariana was terrified, she stood like a statue in the middle of the room. The humanoid beast lashed out and slammed her into a wall, holding her by her neck, slowly suffocating her. In that moment she knew that she was going to die tonight, a violent, creepy death that is. As she was saying her prayers, a loud gunshot resonated through the room and the beast flashed a purplish light and fell dead on the floor. Ariana collapsed on her knees, holding her bruised neck and gazing at his knight in not so shiny jeans. Sam was holding an old looking gun, pointing it where the beast last stood. She woke up from her shock and ran straight into Sams arms, trembling against his shirt. While he held her, he knew he was going to tell her the truth about him and Dean and he wasn't prepared for it. God, he really liked this girl and now everything was ruined by an asshole demon. Arianas trebling finally stopped and she asked him the question he didn't want to hear:

- Sam, what was the thing that attacked me? It…it wasn't human right? No human can do that…So tell me, please tell me what just tried to kill me.

- It was a demon… A real demon. When I told you that me and Dean travel, we travel to hunt these monsters. We are hunters and we had been all our lives.

Sam couldn't believe how well Ary was taking this. She looked calm and composed, asking questions from time to time, for him it was the first time, telling his life story without receiving screams, terrified looks or an invitation to the looney bin. Ariana looked genuinely interested in their job, that was what surprised him the most.

- Wow, what you do is amazing, I love all the danger and adrenaline! Sorry, I sound like a child, I know how dangerous it is but it's so interesting. Oh, and by the way, hum, we should get out of here before the cops come, I bet the shot was heard up to my house.

- Yea, probably. Let's get moving, hopefully Dean it's decent when we get there. It would be life scarring to see him in the middle of something. Sam imagined the scene against his will and looked ready to vomit. Ary chuckled and took Sams hand, leading him to the bike.

- Let's go! We have a one night stand to ruin. Sam laughed at this, getting on the bike and driving off to the flat.

When they got there, all the lights were out except from the one in the bedroom. Ariana looked like the aftershock from the demon experience was catching up with her. Her black hair was wild, her eyes were red with dilated pupils, she was shaking and she looked ready to bawl her eyes out. Ary got off the bike and she nearly collapsed but Sam reacted swiftly and grabbed her, carrying her bridal style into the house. He laid her on the couch and went in search for the kitchen thinking that a glass of water would help her, oh, he was so wrong. When he came back with a glass of water he found her on the floor, her back resting against the couch and a bottle of vodka in her hand. After 10 minutes Ariana finally spoke, her voice a bit raspy.

- I should go and get Aby. She is going to stabilize me in 5 seconds. Then she is going to be mad at me for interrupting her thing with Dean and then we are going to finish a bottle of vodka in 30 minutes. A giggle escaped her mouth, signaling that either she got over the demon thing or that the alcohol started acting up.

- Want me to come with you? Or do you want to go through this scarring experience alone?

- Oh, you are coming with me. I don't want to go through this traumatizing experience alone, as she said that, she took his hand and went to the bedroom door. There was no sound and that alone was strange because she knew Abs was not the silent type in bed.

Ariana knocked on the door and then opened it, revealing Dean and Abigail asleep cuddling. The floor near the bed was covered in empty beer bottles and a cigarette that was still burning was thrown on the bed, smoke coming out of the freshly burned sheets. You could see a vein pulsing on Arianas forehead, damn, she was pissed. Sam wanted to back off a bit, scared that the girl next to him is going to explode and rip every ones heads off. He was shocked to see her breathe deeply, extinguish the cigarette, pick up the empty bottles, close the door and head back to the kitchen.

- Normally, I would have given Abs a big slap on the back of her head and a week of dishwashing but I'm too tired for that and she deserves a break too. Uh, news is I am so not sleeping in the same room with those two, so we are going to share the couch. The bathroom is over there and there are spare toothbrushes in the first drawer. I'm gonna change meet you in a bit.

- Okay, he said while a laugh escaping her lips. She was a handful, a sexy handful that was. Her energy filled the room and made everyone laugh.

When he got out of the bathroom he saw her in an oversized T-shirt, bent over the couch trying to expand it. The sight took his breath away but he had to focus, he wasn't his brother. He went to the couch and with a hand he opened the couch and she smiled at him, showing her pearly white teeth.

- You deserve a treat for helping me, my hero, she said as she pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He grabbed her, throwing her on the bed and taking his shirt off. He knew Arianas mind was working on alcohol so what they were doing now was a mistake so he had to stop her.

- Its sleep time for you, missy. He said getting in the bed and pulling the covers over them. Sleep took over them and they fell asleep as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning Ariana felt a warm hand around her waist and she remembered that her new crush, Sam was holding her. She hadn't felt like this before, she felt like she belonged there. She opened her eyes and saw a naked chest in front of her, a sexy God like naked chest that is. She looked at him and noticed that he was awake, watching her. Sam wanted to wake up next to her every morning, but he knew that wasn't possible. This impossibility made him realize yet again how much he sacrificed for this life style.

- Hey there! How'd you sleep? She asked cupping his cheek and kissing him.

- I slept amazing. So do you think that the 2 love birds are up?

- Don't know I'll go and check. You watch TV or something.

His eyes followed her as she went down the hall. She looked stunning to him, her t-shirt hanging off of her as she strolled to the bedroom. As she entered the room she saw Abigail straddling Dean on the bed, only in her bra and Dean was shirtless and smirking like he just won the lottery. Ary cleared her through and both Aby and Dean jumped in surprise.

- Oh my God, Ary! You scared the crap out of me! How was your night with Sammy ? She said with a crazy smile on her face.

- Well, it went well, until I was almost killed by a freaking demon. She said with sarcasm in her voice.

- Demon? Oh, jeez, we'll talk about it over breakfast. You making pancakes again?...


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing dreams

Chapter 2: Chasing Dreams

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to the Supernatural TV show. The only things I own are parts of the plot and the two OC's Ariana and Abigail.**

* * *

- Jeez! Yeah, I'm making pancakes. I get attacked by a demon and the only thing that interests you are pancakes, Ariana sighed, she knew that Abs was going to take the news like this, she was too calm when it came to dangerous situations.

- Get decent, both of you, and then come down and eat. Breakfast is ready in 30 minutes.

Abigail brushed a hand through her hair, sighing, she was worried about Ariana but she didn't want to show it because if she did, Ariana would panic even more.

- So demons, huh? That seems strange right? Dean said in a nervous voice, he was really bad at lying.

- Yeah, get dressed, I want to know what was that all about. Abigail was tired of all the secrets and hiding. She got out of the bedroom, Ariana was cooking in the kitchen and Sam was watching TV, looking a bit out of it and deep in thought. Abs got in the kitchen and sat the plates on the table. Dean appeared, seconds after, with Sam next to him.

- So, attacked by a demon, huh? Seems a little crazy don't you think? Dean said, a bad poker face on.

- Stop it, Dean! She knows the truth about it all.

- You told her, Sam? Damn, you could have told me to drop the act before making a fool out of myself, Dean said with a frown on his face.

- Okay, stop guys! What's this all about? I don't know any of this so, you better start explaining.

Ariana glanced at Sam, he was still shirtless but a light frown covered his face. She placed the stack of pancakes on the table and took Sam's hand in hers, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. Dean looked to the side and tried to find an easy way to explain everything.

- I don't even know where to begin… Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

- Well, how about you start with the beginning, Aby said, placing her hands on her hips and looking slightly annoyed.

After an hour they were all sitting at the table, Abigail had a complete poker face on, Dean was slightly nervous and Ariana and Sam were both looking down, poking their half eaten pancakes.

- So, you two are both hunters and every creature that I can think of is real…Well that's all nice and peachy…Abigail said with a sigh.

- Abs, you ok? Ariana said looking at her roommate with concern.

- Yea, I'm fine… it's a lot to take in but I'm fine. And stop fucking poking those pancakes and eat, it annoys me to no end!

Ariana knew that Abs was really ok when she came up with that remark.

- Well, you totally digested that info. I don't know if I should be impressed or scared for your sanity. Anyway, me and Sam have a case to work on, so we have to go. Here are our numbers. We'll be at the first hotel in the phone book, ok? If anything strange happens, call us. Dean said getting up from the table, giving Aby a short kiss and signaling Sam to get going. Sam get up, pulled Ariana in a hug and walked out of the house, Dean following.

- Well that was nice, not awkward at all, I might say. Abigail laughed at her friends' remark.

The rest of the day went by fast, Ariana studied all day for her finals and Aby drank whisky and watched TV. When night came, Aby got dressed and prepared for work. Today she had the night shift at the bar.

- I'm going to work, hun, I have the night shift, so don't wait up for me. Abigail said throwing her leather jacket on.

- Ok, but remember that in 4 days you have your finals.

- Yea, but you know that we need the money and I have to cover your shift too, 'cause you have your finals in 2 days. God, I can't believe that in 2 weeks we finish all this school shit. I can't wait to be free.

- That's so true! Good luck, girl and see you tomorrow morning, I'll wait for you with a huge cup of coffee and a pack of cigs.

- Thanks, you're my guardian angel. I'm gonna need all that, I hate doing night shifts, all the crazy, horny men are out there at night, Abigail said slamming the door behind her.

The next morning, Abigail came home in a rush, pissed as hell after a night of turning down perverted men, and craving the coffee that Ariana promised. Her roommate was in the kitchen making the thing Aby most desired.

- Mighty Lord! You have coffee and cigs! I love you so much right now! She exclaimed as she took her jacket off.

- Crappy night, I guess, Ariana said while pouring coffee in the mug and as a little surprise, she spiked it with a bit of whisky to wake Abigail faster.

- Are you making breakfast too, because I'm not so hungry, I am still disgusted by the rednecks from last night, Aby said while she lit up a cig.

- No, I wanted to wait for you first but if you aren't hungry I won't make it because I'm not hungry.

Abigail put her feet on the table and started telling Ariana all about her awful night and why she was so pissed from work. She knew that her best friend will calm her down and increase her moral.

- Screw them, Abs, they are idiots, don't stress yourself with them. After your final we'll work together again and I'll kick some redneck ass for you, ok? And maybe, just maybe the boys will be there too.

- You're right Ary, their just idiots but I just want to bash their heads in with a hammer and rip their throats out with my teeth, Abs said with a killer look in her eyes.

- I called Sam last night and invited him over today.

- Uuuu, do you want me to take a stroll?

- I don't know Abs, he may come here with Dean.

- Then, I'll wait and if he comes alone I'm gonna take my baby and ride where the road takes me.

After a few hours of sitting in the kitchen, smoking and watching TV a knock on the door was heard.

- One second! Aby said getting up and going to the door, in a lazy cat walk.

- Knock, knock, knocking on a Heavens door! Dean started singing as he got in the flat.

- Well, look where the Guns vocalist was hiding.

- Yea, they said I'm better than the old one. They even offered me a contract but I said no. Dean said with a smile.

- So, where is your brother? Hopefully he didn't stand Ariana up.

- Oh, no, he's head over heels with her. He went to get some booze.

- I'm glad he likes her, she needs a good guy, and she deserves it. Aby said with a bright smile on her face.

- Yep, tonight he plans to take her out to dinner, so you better tell her to dress up a bit because he has his suit on, so I bet it's somewhere fancy. Dean said with a smile on his handsome face.

They both sat on the sofa as Ary came into the living room. She looked like a ghost after 6 hours of studding.

- Hey there hun, you look like shit. Aby said looking at her from head to toe.

- Yea, thanks! Hello, Dean. Where's Sam?

- He is getting some beer for me and Aby and taking you out for dinner at a fancy place. Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Ariana's eyes widened and she ran into the bedroom yelling profanities on the way. She had to get ready in 20 minutes. She hopped into the shower, after 5 minutes she got out in a towel and got ready for the night out. She put a black dress that showed her cleavage but remained decent and put on her 4 inch black heels. Her make-up was simple, a thin line of eyeliner, a bit of blush and a passionate red lipstick. She heard the front door open and close, than she knew that Sam had arrived. She sprinkled a bit of vanilla perfume on and went into the living room. When she saw Sam, her jaw nearly hit the floor; he was so sexy in his black suit that he should be illegal. Sam heard a pair of high heels on the wooden floor and looked towards the sound. What he saw took his breath away; Ariana looked so beautiful in that dress. He didn't know if he could take his hands off her. Sam got up and went towards Ary, giving her a bouquet of roses. She took the bouquet with a shy smile and put it in a vase.

- You look amazing tonight, Ary, he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear and rising shivers down her spine.

- You don't look bad yourself, she said taking his hand in hers.

- Let's go, our date awaits, Sam said directing Ary to the car.

- Bye Ary, don't do anything I wouldn't do, ok? Aby said waving.

- Yea, and Sammy, we had "the talk" right? Use protection, kids! Dean said as Sam slammed the front door.

They got in the car, Sam opening the passenger's door to let her in and then getting in himself. The drive there was short and uneventful. Ariana was shocked to see that they were going to her favorite Italian restaurant and Sam reserved a booth. They sat down and a waitress gave the menus, checking Sam out and giving Ary the evil eye. Sam didn't even notice the waitress trying to flirt with him. His eyes were practically glued to Ariana. Ari gave the waitress an smile that stated that Sam was hers and she should fuck off and die. After dinner was over, they went to Sam's hotel room.

- Well, Sam, hopefully no creatures are going to attack us tonight, Ari said throwing her bag on the bed and pulling Sam down to her by the collar.

- If they attack, I'll be really pissed, Sam said pulling Ariana close to him and kissing her passionately, their tongues battling for dominance.

Sam threw Ari on the bed and took his jacket and tie off. She unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off. He got on top of her and proceeded kissing her hot mouth while raising her dress up her tights. Her hands went up his chest and on his back, scratching him with her nails. From her mouth, Sam went to her neck kissing and biting along the way, and relishing in her soft moans.

- Mmm, Sam, there's someone knocking at the door. Ari said through moans.

- Shit, who the heck is it? Sam stomped to the door and opened it with a slam.

In front of him stood a guy with thick beard, an old cap on his head and somewhat ragged clothes. Sam froze at the door and then, Ariana went next to him, studying the man at the door.

- Uh, Bobby, what are you doing here? This is Ariana, my…uh…

- Sam didn't know how to call her, she wasn't a one night stand, that was sure and he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, so he didn't know what she was to him.

- His girlfriend, I am his girlfriend. It's an honor to meet Sam and Dean's father figure. Please, come in! I guess I'll go, I bet you have hunter stuff to discuss, she said getting ready to leave when Bobby stopped her.

- Don't need to leave. If you know 'bout Sam and Dean's job you can stay. So where's Dean? It concerns him too! Bobby said looking between Sam and Ariana. Sam was trying to put his shirt on and Ariana was helping him with the buttons and tie. They made a nice couple, they looked good together and they revolved one around another like vampires to a nest.

- Uhm, I don't know where Dean is exactly but I know that he's with my roommate. We should go and see if they are home, if they are not there, they are surely at the bar. Ariana said blushing a little. She was slightly intimidated by Bobby because she really wanted to make a good impression and she thought that she blew it already.

- Well what are we waiting for, idjits? Bobby asked as he got out the door.

- Oh, God, Sam… I'm so sorry! I really wanted to make a good impression but I totally blew it! Ariana said taking Sam's hand and looking panicky.

- What are you talking about? Bobby liked you a lot! He usually drags the girl out and slams the door in her face. He thinks you're part of the family already. Sam said with a laugh squeezing Ari's hand reassuringly.

The three of them got in the Impala and drove off to the flat. In the car was an akward silence and Ariana couldn't wait to get home. She prayed to God that Aby kept the house clean because she wanted to make Bobby feel comfortable in a clean nice flat, not in a dirty, messy one. She grabbed Sam's hand and looked him in the eyes, smiling. He squeezed lightly and returned his gaze on the road.

Meanwhile at the house, Dean and Aby were making evil plans. After Ariana and Sam left the flat, a party was going to start soon.

- Now that they're gone, let's head to the bar for a drink, Aby proposed taking her cell and cigs, leaving the keys to her baby home, knowing that it wasn't going to be just a drink.

- Okay, then let's go, Dean replied grabbing Abs by her waist, pulling her close.

Abigail and Dean went to the bar with the intention of drinking just a glass of whiskey. What they didn't know was that they were going to reach a bill of 100$ and a huge hangover in the morning.

As they reached the bar, they sat down at a table, and as a habit, Abs lit up a cigarette while Dean went to get the drinks. When he came back he had two glasses of double whiskey in his hands and as a surprise for Aby, a pack of her favorite cigs in his back pocket. As minutes passed and hours started to fly, the table was filled with empty glasses and the ashtray was just as full with cigs. Aby was in her drinking mood so she thought that calling Ariana was a good idea because she wanted to know how her date was going. Luckily Ariana didn't answer the phone because she knew how her roommate is when she had been drinking, she had a constant babbling disease when she was drunk.

- Who were you calling? Dean asked raising an eyebrow and making a funny face.

- I was calling the midg… Ariana, to see how she's doing. A little giggle burst out of her as she said that.

- What? What were you going to say? Midget? Dean asked as he started to laugh.

- Yes, this is how I tease Ariana, because I am taller than her.

- You are so mean, you know that? He smiled and winked at her.

- I know and I loooove her, she shouted so loud that the entire bar could hear her.

- Shh! You don't want to get us thrown out of the bar, do you?

- There's no problem, they know me, I am a very regular costumer. But I am a little dizzy and I'd like to be in my bed now.

- Then, shall we? Dean asked taking her hand and getting out.

On their way back , they started singing and dancing on the streets like two completely insane people. The road home took them roughly 2 hours, a long time for such a short distance, but being drunk and walking in a straight line didn't mix too well. When they arrived, Abs entered first, to see if Ariana was back home and when she saw that no one was there, she took Dean by the shirt, slammed him against the door and kissed a trail, from his lips to his chest and down to his abs. Dean couldn't resist the temptation and threw both their shirts in a pile on the floor and went straight in the kitchen. He slammed Aby on the table and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She proceeded kissing his neck as his hands touched every inch her body had to offer.

Finally, Ariana, Sam and Bobby arrived home. When Ariana opened the door, that wasn't even locked her jaw hit the floor. Clothes were thrown all over the place, a bottle was on the floor, cigarettes where everywhere and she was about to explode.

- OH MY FUCKING GOD! It's a disaster! And not just in the hallway, it's all over the house! Ariana yelled and her eyes turned fiery red. As he saw this, Bobby backed off a little looking at Sam with a concerned look. Sam made a sign telling him to calm down and that he will take care of Ariana's crazy moment.

- They were just having fun, Ary, just like us., don't need to be angry Sam said with a concerned look on his face.

- Ok, fun, but they didn't have to turn the house upside down. Abigail will get it from me this time! I swear! Damn…

- Ariana, calm down, dear, everything can be cleaned up and put right in its place, Sam said taking her hand and hugging her, trying to calm her down.

- But still, Abigail Kaine! Get your ass over here, right now!

- Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn it! Abigail said trying not to laugh.

- Dean! Get decent, we don't want to look like we were having a crazy make out session on the table, Ary would go nuts, she continued while she looked for her shirt.

- Abigail! Here! Now! Ariana yelled while tapping her foot on the ground, she was really pissed.

- Coming! Aby kissed Dean and went to meet Ariana in the hall. She felt like a child and it felt right to her.

- The hell, Aby! What the heck happened here? World War 3?

- Neah, just had some fun, she said in a calm voice, lighting up a cigarette.

- You know that you'll…

- Yeah, I know, clean everything up and maybe do a week of dishwashing, I know. She interrupted Ariana, knowing the drill from her past experiences.

- Good! And besides dishwashing, you'll put your shoes in order! And do something about those boots!

- What's wrong with my boots? Abigail asked rising an eyebrow at her friend.

- They're dirty, filthy and just yuck! Ari said with a disgusted face while holding the muddy boots, like they carried a deadly disease.

- Okay, I'll do that too, Abigail agreed getting back to the kitchen, rolling her eyes like a hormone crazed adolescent.

After the spicy conversation, where Abigail was calm and indifferent and Ariana had flames in her eyes, the situation calmed down. Ariana got of her killer heels, took Sam's hand and went to the bedroom where they took a shower, each. When they got back to the kitchen they found Aby cleaning up the mess and Dean chatting with Bobby about demon stuff. Ariana was impressed that Aby actually kept her part of the bargain.

After that, everybody gathered in the living room, a bottle of beer in hand. As they sat down on the sofa, watching TV, the lights suddenly went out!

* * *

We gladly accept reviews so don't be shy and give us something to work on, ok?


	3. Chapter 3: Kicking demon ass

**Chapter 3: Kicking demon ass**

As the lights flashed on and off, Sam and Dean took their guns out and stood in front of Ariana and Abigail. Abigail was scared shitless, she knew that something was coming, something evil. She took Ariana's hand in hers and looked at her. Ari had a battle ready look in her eyes and she was standing in a fighting position. Aby couldn't believe how calm and collected her friend was, she always thought that her roommate was panicky when it came to fighting but now she was ready to battle the thing that was coming after them.

Suddenly the windows shattered and a guy in a trench coat appeared. He looked like an accountant, a sexy one in Ariana's opinion. Sam and Dean lowered their guns and Bobby sat back down on the sofa, with a sigh. Ariana was still standing in front of Abby but her mouth was open and her eyes were like saucers. The man in front of her was radiating pure, white light and she could feel how powerful this being was. Abigail was lost, Sam and Dean went from fighting mood to Zen and Ariana was dumbly looking at the thing that ruined their windows. What shocked her even more was what Ariana said.

-You're so beautiful, just like a god…, Ari said in a trance like voice, walking towards the thing and touching his face, to see if he was actually real.

-What the hell! What happened? Who is that guy and how did he appear here? Fuck! Abigail yelled and continued cursing.

-And for Christ's sake, Ariana, stop flirting with the thing! Sam's right here! Abigail whispered, well mostly hissed at Ariana.

-I am not flirting, Abs! Jeez! But..but he looks just like an angel… Ariana said retracting her hand from his face.

-An angel? Really? He looks more like an accountant to me… Abigail said with a poker face.

-What? You don't see all the light radiating from him?

-Um..no…I see a normal guy in a trench coat.

Sam got up from the couch and grabbed Ari's hand, who looked slightly dazed at the fact that only she could see the guys aura. Dean got up too and approached the trench coat creep.

-Castiel, what's going on here. I mean, Ariana doesn't usually go in a trance when she sees a guy, well unless it's Sam we're talking about, Dean asked pointing at the shaken up girl, who was now sitting on the couch in Sam's arms.

-Yes, the girl, Ariana, can see me for myself. She can see my true form, Castiel said calmly, looking at the girl, scrutinizing her very soul.

-Wow, wow, wow! Wait a sec! Who the fuck are you? What are you and what have you done to her? I swear to God, if she's not back to normal, I'll rip your head off. Abigail yelled at Castiel, rage flowing from her.

-Calm down, vixen, he didn't do a thing to her. Dean said grabbing Abs by her waist.

-What is he, then! This Castiel guy.

-I am an Angel of the Lord, Cas said in a monotone voice.

-You're an angel? Great, are unicorns real too? Abs said in a sarcastic voice.

-Yes, I am and I came here to warn you that two demons are wreaking havoc here. They're sent here by Lilith, they are trying to break a seal. They have to kill an angel seer . My guess is that they want to kill Ariana. You already killed one of them. But the other is still on your trail. Castiel said looking curiously at the girl on the sofa who looked like she started to regain her senses.

-Weird guy in a trench coat say what? My roommate is an angel seer? The heck's wrong with you? Ok, I think this is a little too much for me, I am going to get a smoke and drink a glass of whiskey, Abigail said going into the kitchen.

-She just had to break down right now? I am going to fix her. Can you please do something about the windows? Ariana said following Abs in the kitchen.

-Abs…come on, hun, are you really that freaked out? I mean there are just two demons after me and one of them is already dead. If you think it's too dangerous I'll go stay at a hotel until all this crap is over, so that you won't be involved. Ari said lowering her gaze on the floor. She was scared of going through this alone without her best friend, but if she had to do it solo she would, but only to protect her roommate.

A slap sound resonated through the flat. Sam and Dean gave each other a look and ran into the kitchen, Bobby and Castiel following close behind. Abigail had her hand raised and Ariana's head was snapped to the side, a red handprint on her cheek.

-Are you crazy? I am not scared for me! I am afraid that I'll lose you in all this crap and I don't want to lose the only thing that keeps me sane! You are my best friend, like a twin sister. You are fucking family to me! And I won't stop until I kill every demon in this world! I will always be there when you'll need me because even though it's hard and scary, you are my soul sister the only important thing in my life, Abigail yelled, hugging Ari close to her like it was the last time she would see her.

Ari was shocked, she had never seen Abby so scared in her life and the fact that she was showing raw emotion instead of just ignoring all that was happening made Ariana feel how scary this whole demon thing really was. She could die or even worse, Aby could. It could all end really bad for them. She hugged Abs back and a tear fell down her cheek.

-We will survive this for sure! I know the thing is freaky and that demons are after me but we will fight with all we have and we will win because that's what we are, fighters. So calm down, drink up your whiskey and let's plat this shit out, ok? Ariana said wiping her tears away, grabbing Sam's hand and going back to the living room, leaving Abs alone in the kitchen. When they got back in the room, Ari turned to Cas and asked him the question that was playing in everyone's mind.

-So, what do we do now? We can't just sit here and wait for the attack.

-We demon proof the house, first and then we lure the demon here, Cas said in his usual calm voice.

-Get a ladder, we're gonna surprise the bastard with a devil's trap on the ceiling, Bobby said getting ready for a demon hunt.

After everything was set up, one thing was left to do, getting the demon in the house.

-How 'bout I go walking alone round the town. No predator can resist a sure pray. Ariana said trying to look brave but failing miserably.

-No way! Sam, Aby and even Dean yelled at the same time, Bobby giving her a slap on the back of her head.

-Okay,okay! I'll get it, it's too dangerous. Then I'll guess we'll wait for him here…I'm sure he'll be stupid enough to come in a room filled with 3 hunters and an angel…As Ary said that the front door slammed and a raging demon came in.

-Well, I guess he is that stupid…Ary said with a face palm.

Abigail ran into the room when she heard the door slam and when she saw the thing, she screamed with all her might. His face was disgusting, rotting, with flesh melting down. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

-Don't you see it? Don't you see its face...It's horrible! Abs said with terror on her features.

-So you can see the real me, huh? That's quite nice! This face will be the last one you see as I'll rip the flesh from your bones, the thing said lunging forward but stopping as he remained stuck in the trap. Abs laughed as the demon started swearing like a sailor.

-So, what now? We can't keep it in the middle of our living room…he's not a pet. Ariana look curiously at the demon.

-Well we aren't going to keep him, we are going to exorcise him or kill him, Sam said taking out the Colt out of his jeans. The demon backed off a little at the sight of it.

-I say we kill it, he doesn't deserve to live anymore, Abs said with rage in her eyes. The demon smiled sickly and then broke in a crazy laugh.

-You can kill me if you want, but that doesn't mean the threat is gone. They will come after you, sweet little Ary and they will take pleasure in kill everything you love, in the end you will beg to be killed, the thing said looking at Ary with it piercing gaze.

In a second, the demon was dead on the floor, a hole in his chest. Everybody looked shocked at Ariana who took the Colt from Sam's hand and shot the bastard right in his heart.

-Well, I guess I broke your heart first. Ary said lowering the gun and kicking the demon in the face. After that she left the room and went into the kitchen.

-Wow, Sam, your girl was some balls and a steady shot too, Dean said while patting Sam on the back.

-Well that made my day! I saw my best friend kill a guy with a magic gun. This day gets freaky by the hour, Abs said still looking at the demon on the floor.

-I'll take care of the body. Sam, you should go talk to her. She just killed a man and I bet it's her first time, Bobby said taking the dead man by the legs and pulling him out from the flat.

Sam went into the kitchen and saw Ariana with a mop and a bucket in the hand, a cigarette in her mouth and an empty glass of whisky on the table.

-Ariana, are you okey? I mean, you just killed a guy out there, Sam said looking at her, he was concerned about her well being.

-I am totally fine,okey? Now, help me, take the mop and bucket I'll start cleaning there right after I finish cleaning the dishes, the bedroom and the bathroom, Ariana said fast trying to occupy her mind.

-Ariana, STOP! Just stop, you are going in frenzy and you have to talk about it, okey? If not with me, then with Abigail, Sam yelled taking the mop and bucket from her and throwing them on the ground.

Ariana cigarette fell from her mouth on the floor and she ran into Sam's arms, sobbing. She killed a man, okey, it was a demon, but that demon possessed an actual innocent human being.

-I killed him,Sam! I didn't mean to…but he made me so angry and scared that I just reacted, Ary said to the sobes.

-It's okey,love, it's okey. I'm here with you and I'll protect you all the way, Sam said holding Ariana close to him.

-So, what do we do now? If there after me, then that means he have to go. We'll be like sitting ducks in this house.

-We will leave, that's true, but after you and Abs get your degrees, okey? You haven't learned your brains out for 5 years for nothing. Plus it's good to have a doc on the team.

-I guess you're right! Thank you for taking the risk of staying with me and for waiting for us to finish the university, Ariana said hugging Sam and kissing him softly on the lips.

-Well, the house is demon proofed, Castiel promised he'll help us protect you and the waling demon encyclopedia also know as Bobby is with us, so you have nothing to worry about.

-Okey, you're right, thanks for putting me back in my feet, Sam, Ary said dragging him back to the living room.

-Hey, honey! Are you okey? We heard slamming and screaming, did you and Sam had a fight? Abigail said hugging Ariana and giving Sam a nasty glare.

-No, kitty! We didn't have a fight; he just brought me back to reality. He was a good boy,okey? Ariana replied patting Abs on her back, trying to make her let go of her bear grip.

-Okey, so now what? We have to clean up, Bobby took care of the body and Dean made sure that no neighbors heard the shot. What's next on the list? Abs asked looking at the 2 hot hunters.

-Well, I already told Ariana our plan and she approved. We are thinking about leaving the place together so that we can have you under complete surveillance. We are going to hit the road the moment after you finish University, Sam said giving Ary a side glances, looking for her approval. Ariana nodded and looked at Abigail searching for a sign of rejection.

-Great plan, guys, that's fine with me. Now let's clean this mess. I bet we are all tired of talking about this, Abs said grabbing the bucket of the floor filling it with water and detergent and swiping the bloody floor.

-Thank God we don't have carpets, or we would have clean on it all night, Ariana said changing the red stained water from the bucket with fresh clean one.

-You, stop cleaning, go get a shower and some relax time. We can handle it here. Sam, go with her, will you? Dean snapped at Ariana. He was already thinking of her as his little sister. Ariana hugged Dean and told him something that shocked him to no end.

-Thank you for taking care of me, big bro', I love you; Ariana then let him go and went with Sam to the bedroom, leaving a shocked Dean and a smirking Abigail behind.

-She really likes you, you know? You're like the big brother she never had. Thank you for looking after her. Even though she acts so mature at times, she is still innocent and naïve, she needs someone to take care of her, Abs said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately biting her lower lip lighting. She growled and tangles her fingers in his short hair. Dean lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Abs was slammed against the wall in seconds and the full out make out session started.

-What the Hell? You idjits, you found the moment do to this right now? A scarred for life Bobby yelled from the door.

-Shit! Bobby…uh…sorry…we were caught in the moment and forgot that we have work to do, Dean said letting Aby go and taking the mop from the floor.

-Sorry, Bobby, it was my fault, I needed something to take my mind off of everything that happened, Abs said helping Dean with the cleaning.

-Okey, let's get to work, you clean up here I'll go plant a devil's trap on the ceiling of every room in this flat. We have to protect Ariana, Bobby said taking a piece chalk and a ladder and headed to the kitchen, leaving the 2 love birds to clean up the bloody mess.

-Well, that was interesting, Abs said, breaking the silence

-Yeah, not awkward at all, right? Dean said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ariana and Sam stood on the bed next to each other.

-Sam, we need to talk, Ari said, breaking the silence.

-Oh, God… I hate when girls say that. I understand that I ruined your life, that I brought the demons to your door, that because of me you had to kill a person and I totally understand if you are going to say that after all this you don't want to see my face again, Sam said sighing and sliding a hand through his hair.

-Actually, uhm, I wanted to say that I was sorry for flirting with Cas. And, Sam, even though all this is scary and messed up, you are the best thing that happened to me and I won't let you go. No matter what happens, I'll be next to you, Ari said getting on top of him, kissing his lips.

Sam gripped her hips, pulling her to him, so that was no space was left between their bodies. He turned them over, so that he was on top of her and started kissing her neck, biting lightly on her soft spot. Her hands went and gripped his hair, pulling lightly. He lost a bit of control at that and grabbed her hands, slamming them above her head, holding them with one hand.

-God, I like it when you go rough on me, Ariana said moaning lightly. Sam laughed lightly and hugged her to his chest.

-So, you were actually flirting with Cas. You weren't only shocked by his appearance when you touched his face. You were actually flirting, Sam said with a fake angry face.

-Yea, uhm, well, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't what happened to me, Ari said feeling really ashamed.

-I was just kidding, honey, I don't care. I know you didn't mean anything with it so it doesn't matter, Sam said giving Ari's ass a spank.

-Now go get a shower. I'll wait for you here. After that, I'll help you make some dinner, Sam continued.

Ariana got out of the shower in a towel and strolled in the room looking some clothes.

-Ariana, you little devil! You just love teasing me, don't you? I am so going to ravish you someday, Sam said laying on the bed, shirtless and sexy out of his mind.

-You're calling me a tease? Look at you all shirtless and sprawled on the bed, Ariana said going back in the bathroom to get dressed.

When she came back, she jumped on the bed, kissing Sam and racking her nails on his naked chest, down his abs, reaching his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling the garment down, making sure to caress his thigh on the way.

-Go get a shower, I'll wait for you here, you better get a cold one by the looks of it, Ariana said getting up and sitting at her desk, pulling a medicine book out.

-God you really like keeping me waiting and making me go crazy, Sam grumbled and headed to the shower.

Ariana laughed to herself and started learning for her finals. She started thinking about her relationship with Sam. She started to love him and that was really scary for her because she never loved someone before. She finally reached a conclusion, she wasn't going to blow this relationship up because she was scared, she was going to keep going and see where it took her. As she continued studying, in the kitchen, Aby and Dean were washing their hands. Aby lit up a cigarette as she sat down at the table, watching Dean who was getting a beer. God, he had such a nice ass! Damn! She wanted to do him so bad!

-Stop checking out my ass and take a beer, Abs, Dean said giving her a bottle.

-Like you weren't checking me out when I was cleaning the floor, Abby said to him, clinking the beers together.

-you know, we should go out tonight, my treat. Another night at the bar sounds really good to me. What do you think? Dean asked her, taking a big gulp from the bottle.

-Sounds great! We should take Ari and Sam too, this time, Abby replied finishing her beer.

-That would be great, we could make fun of all their cheesy romantic lines, get drunk and get quality time with family at the same time, Dean said with a laugh.

-By the way, speaking of the perfect couple, it's a little bit too silent in the house, let's spoil a party, what do you say? Abby said, her evil mind creating scenarios.

-You are evil, I like that! Let's go! I can't wait to see their faces! Dean said getting up and pulling Abs after him.

They got to the bedroom and slammed the door open. Their plan wasted away when they saw Ariana at the desk studying and Sam pulling his shirt on, his hair dripping with water.

-Jeez, you're so boring. I mean you two are in a room, alone and you don't do anything naughty? Really? Abs said, feeling kind of disappointed that she didn't catch them in act.

-Sorry, honey. You know how boring I can be, Ary said glancing at Sam and started to laugh like a crazy person.

-So, I guess we missed it, shit, we should've come earlier, Dean said with a smile grabbing Abs by the waist.

-Oh, yea, almost forgot, we came up with a plan for tonight and it involves you two too. We were thinking going to the bar together, drink and have fun, Abs said waiting for an answer.

-Well, even though it's 2 o'clock in the morning I can't really sleep. So drinking it is. I could definitely use a glass of vodka right now, Ariana said getting her bag from the dresser.

-Sammy, you're coming too, right? Dean asked his brother as he let Abigail get dressed.

-Sure thing, Dean, I don't let my girlfriend go with to crazy people at the bar, this late at night, Sam said with a laugh.

-Ha, ha, ha! Like you are saner, Dean replied leaning on the door.

-We're ready guys, Abs said throwing her leather jacket on.

They left the flat, and got in the Impala. Sam and Ariana in the back, Dean at the wheel, and Abigail in the passenger's seat.

-Hey, Abs! You know I have a feeling that we've forgot something, Dean said looking at Abigail while putting the key in ignition.

-Oh, God! We forgot to tell Bobby where we are headed. Actually, we forgot to tell him we're heading somewhere, Ariana said getting out of the car and running up to the stairs to the flat.

-Bobby, hey, Bobby! Where are you? Ary yelled walking around the house searching for him.

-In the bedroom, Bobby answered.

-We're heading to the bar, want to come with us? Ary said watching Bobby climbing up a shabby ladder.

-Are you sure its save to climb up that ladder? I mean we have it for years, and it's kind of shabby, Ary said concerned dripping off her voice.

-Yea, yea, I'm sure. It's stable enough.

As those words left Bobby's mouth, the ladder cracked and Bobby felt from it. Ariana tried to give Bobby a more pleasant fall and placed herself behind him. He fell on top of her with a bang. Ariana got up from under him and asked him if he was ok.

-Balls! Yea, yea, I'm ok, he said trying to get up.

-Here, let me help you up, Ariana said holding a hand out for Bobby to take. He accepted her help and he got up.

-You know, you really are such a good girl and even though your roommate is kind of crazy she's very loyal. I am glad you are part of our family, Bobby said looking Ariana in the eyes.

-Thank you, Bobby. I am glad I'm part of it too, Ari said blushing like a school girl.

-Now, let's cut the cheesy stuff. You have a car waiting for you outside and I have to demon proof two other rooms. Go, I'll be fine, Bobby said clearing his throat.

-Sure thing, daddy. Ari said with a laugh and hugging him before walking out the door. Bobby laughed, a feeling of happiness filling his heart, his family was getting bigger and bigger and his loneliness started to disappear.

-What took you so long? Abby yelled from the front seat.

-I had to help Bobby with the ladder, Ariana lied smoothly.

She got in the car and they drove off to the bar. When they got in, they chose to seat at the table near the bar. Dean and Sam went to take the drinks and Abby and Ariana went to the ladies room. When they got out the boys were waiting for them at the table. The girls were headed to the table when two scary looking guys stopped them.

-Hey, you two little dolls, where do you think you're going all alone like that? Why don't you spend some time with us? One of them asked with a sick smile on his face that showed his yellow, putrid teeth.

-Sorry, but we came here with someone ok? Let us go we aren't going anywhere with you, Abigail said a bit scared of the two giants.

-Well, well, well, ain't this a wild one. The other thug said backing Abby into a wall.

-Hey, asshole, leave him alone, you have no right to do that to us, Ariana said finally finding her courage but losing it quickly as the two guys turned to her. One of them raised a hand to hit her but was stopped by Sam who stood behind him, looking incredibly pissed.

-What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend? Sam asked the guy, gripping his wrist with crushing force. The other thug came from behind trying to hit Sam like a coward, from behind but Dean stopped him by knocking him out with an uppercut.

-I am the only one who can back Abby in a wall, you bastard, Dean said while giving the unconscious man a kick in the stomach.

The thug that Sam was holding started to fight against his grip. He loosened one hand, grabbed a bottle and prepared himself to slam Sam in the head with it. He noticed that the danger was coming and punched the guy in the stomach, placing an elbow to his jaw and then punching him square in the face. The guy fell to the ground like a ton of bricks and Sam went straight to Ariana to see if she was alright.

-I'm fine, Sam, really. Demons are a lot scarier than these guys. Let's just go have our drinks. I am tired of today, I want to go home and crash, Ariana said a bit frustrated with the bad day she had.

-Ok, hun, let's go drink and after that we go home and rest, Sam said in a soothing voice, leading Ary to the table.

Dean was hugging Aby who passed her panic moment and stood in Dean's arms so that she could feel his toned chest against her. Soon they will leave this place, travel all around the country and hunt freaky stuff. She wondered how that would go, living in a car. And what about her baby? The questions suddenly disappeared as Dean kissed her, leaving a big blank in her mind.

-You really know how to make me forget anything, don't you?

-Of course, baby, this is my job. To make you forget all your worries when you're with me. Dean answered hugging Aby to his chest. God , they will really miss this times.


	4. Chapter 4: Love making

**CHAPTER 4: Love Making**

_Okay, folks! This contains graphic sexual intercourse. This is a warning! If you are under-aged or you do not like this kind of writing, please do not read. You will not lose any action from the plot._

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR IT"S CHARACTERS. I OWN MY OC's AND THE PLOT.

The air in the room was filled with cigarette smoke and alcohol steam. After Dean and Abby left the bar they headed to the house, leaving Sam and Ariana to find a hotel to crash in.

They were sitting on the bed, constantly doing something not give into the need to jump each other. She was scrolling the songs in her playlist while he was drinking from the beer bottle, taking quick swallows. She lit up a cigarette and smoked as fast as she could, holding in her growing desire. He had the same need by the look he was giving her.

Their body temperature was high, feverish, as they were sitting down on the corner of the bed. In a second, his hands were around her waist and her legs wrapped around his.

He pulled her closer to him, so their bodies became one. His tongue slowly entered her mouth like a snake, only to be greeted by her pierced tongue. She was smiling as she gently bit his lower lip, sending shivers down his spine.

Her hands started to travel under his shirt, gently scratching his abs showing her desire to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled up, meanwhile her eyes wandered around his body and when their eyes met she pulled him in for another deep kiss.

She guided his hands under her shirt and under her bra, feeling his hands cupping her breasts. He took of her shirt, slowly unhooking her bra, relishing in the sight of her breasts. He was stunned by her, she was panting, a layer of sweat over her body, breathtaking.

Their bodies and lips collided and their hands felt up the warm skin. He slowly started to bite and suck on her neck as her nails grinded against his back. From the neck he made his way down to the collarbone, between her breasts, reaching her abdomen making her lay down slowly on her back.

Her hands were on his chest, going down until they reached his jeans. She unbuttoned, unzipped and unbuckled his belt pulling them down. She received the same treatment and now they eyed each other only with their underwear on.

She started to tease him by lifting her legs and slowly biting her lip taking off her underwear with her fingers. Not taking the tease, he quickly took them off and jumped on her. They started to kiss violently, hands all over each other and felt that their bodies, tongues and lips had a mind of their own.

He lay on top of her with a hand on her breast and the other one on her thigh, kissing her from lips to neck and back. By the time he reached her peachy pussy she was wet, warm, turned on and he could not stop glancing at her naked body. He started playing with his fingers on her clit as she moaned short yet irresistible and continued with a longer and louder moan. He continued rubbing faster and faster, harder and harder that she started to struggle a little, bite her lips with satisfaction and the moans got louder. After the pleasure created by rubbing, he slide his fingers inside. It felt warm and soft. He fingered her as fast as he could until she was close to having an orgasm. They were both sweating from the intense heat.

She pulled his face up next to hers and kissed him violently. He gently pulled her legs up in the air resting them on his shoulders and easily sliding into her. He went from gentle and easy to fast and violent as her moans started to match the rhythm of his strokes.

They switched to doggy style and her back arched down as he started pumping. The way her ass moved made him go even harder. He slid his hands until he reached her breasts and pulled her into him so her back leaned against his chest, just for a few before he pulled her up to her feet and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands on the wall. As he held her hands on the wall, his thrusts became harder and faster as he started to reach the climax.

He throws her on the bed and she starts to moan while he thrust with all the force he had left. The climax was building up inside both of them and they wanted to hold as long as possible, but couldn't last more than usual.

After cumming he felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. Their eyes met again. She smiled. He couldn't stop from doing the same. She got a kiss on her forehead from him and as she lit up a cigarette, he went to pour some whisky in their glasses. That was a lovely night for both of them.

Meanwhile Sam and Ariana left the bar and went to the first hotel they could find. Ariana wanted to jump him so bad, feel his strong hard abs against her fingertips. She wondered how she could seduce him without looking too desperate; but she was desperate, she hadn't had any in God knows how long and she had this super-hot looking guy as her boyfriend. In short she wanted to screw him, badly.

As they got in the hotel room she couldn't take it anymore. She was attracted to him and she didn't care anymore. Her lips were on his in seconds, her tongue rubbing against his, battling for dominance. He slammed her on the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands went under his shirt, massaging his abs and pinching his nipples a bit, to tease him. Ariana took off his shirt and her mouth attacked his neck, leaving a purple hickey behind. Her shirt was gone in seconds and her D-cupped breasts could be seen contained in a black lacy bra. He unclasped it with two fingers and his hands went right to teasing and massaging her boobs. She moaned lightly and hissed as his hot mouth covered one of her pink nipples, suckling lightly. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off of him and he did the same with her. He carried her to the bed and threw her on it, getting on top of her and leaving kisses from her neck, to her breasts and down to her panties. He almost ripped them off of her and his hand went to feel the wetness of her core. She gave a hearty moan as his fingers entered her, creating a nice rhythm. She kissed him violently and lustfully.

-Oh, God! Sam, please, I want you now, earning and I can't take it anymore! Please I want you inside me.

As she said that, Sam took his boxers off, shocking Ariana to no end. She knew he would be big but this big was just amazing. She knew that tonight she was going to be pleasured into a coma. She grabbed him into her hand and started rubbing slowly, earning deep groans and hisses.

-Sweetheart, you are making me go crazy! Baby, I want you now.

-Then take me, love.

After that was said he thrust gently into her awaiting core. Their love making was passionate and sweet, each looking to please the other and too soon I was all over. Sam looked at his sweaty lover that was cuddling in his strong arms and before he could register, he said something that shocked even himself.

-I love you, Ariana.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked at him, looking for a sign of lie, she found none. She gave him a tender kiss and told him.

-Even though we know each-other for such a short time, I really think that I love you too.

That night, they stood in each-other's arms and cuddled, feeling the sweet nakedness of their lover. They both fell asleep thinking that this was the most wonderful night they ever had.


End file.
